Amando un cadaver?
by USDALEY
Summary: Sasuke asustado volvió su mirada al espejo retrovisor, encontrándose con un cadáver “vivo” femenino de color paliducho con labios morados en punto de putrefacción, que se encontraba risueñamente sentada justo alado de Deidara.-hola Sasuke-
1. Chapter 1

Alo aloo vengo con un nuevo projecto que realmente no se ni donde salio hahha solo se me ocurrio por una tarde pero ojala y espero con ansias que esta historia les guste de verdad...  
Como ya saben Ni naruto... Sasuke sii ^^ haha pero naruto no me pertenece, esto solo ha sido obra de la maravollosa ingenniudad y arte de kishimoto ... aunque viejoo te estas pasando con la muerte de kakashi eeeh no me hagas ir a japon a darte uno que otro cachetadon jajaja nonono

Este fic es mio y cualquier inicio de plagio por favor aganmelo saber vale? se los agradeceria de corazon... bueno Aqui les va mi fic..

Disfruten la lectura ^^

**Amando un cadaver**

No pasaban de las 5 de la tarde y el sol anunciaba la proximidad de la oscuridad en un par de horas más. Mientras los cambios del sol pasaban lentamente, aquellos hombres ocupados, fríos y distantes no hacían más que investigar entre los escombros.

En un lugar llamado "los hechos de un crimen".

No sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí los restos humanos que se encontraba postrado en aquella zona nevada. La victima no estaba tan descompuesta como pensaron ya que el hielo y la nieve que le cubría le había dejado casi en perfectas condiciones.

Todos los hombres con el café en sus manos se encontraban serenos investigando la escena del crimen.

Pero era uno de esos investigadores quien se encontraba medio excitado por la situación. Había encontrado muchos cuerpos antes de diferentes formas, descuartizados, degollados, desnudos, con vestimenta, podridos e intactos. Cada cuerpo con su diferente estadística que mostraba en que situaciones había muerto o cual había sido su causa. Muchas veces en aquellos casos todo apuntaba hacia los asesinos. Asesinos que intentaban refugiarse en cualquier parte antes de ser encontrados por la policía y ejecutados al día siguiente por sus actos teniendo un juicio limpio.

-Necesito respuestas y que sea pronto- el llamativo pelinegro no dejaba de observar el cuerpo que aparentaba ser de una mujer. Endureció su cara antes de acercarse al cuerpo. Le molestaba que las mujeres _molestas_, pero puras y fieles terminaran sin vida en situaciones como esta.

-Aun no tenemos nada sobre ella Sasuke, solo danos tiempo-el pelirrojo que había hablado miro por breves momentos a Sasuke para después desviar su vista al cuerpo muerto mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillo.

-Tsk-gruño Sasuke al no encontrar las dichosas respuestas. Sus ojos afiladamente negros se cerraron con fuerza, para luego abrirlos de golpe advirtiendo a los demás que se estaba cabreando. Todos a su alrededor siguieron con su trabajo al ser cuestionados por el mismo Sasuke,…: eran una bolísima de holgazanes.  
_  
Molesto… esa era su posición._

Sasuke la siguió observando, inspeccionando cada rasgo perfecto de la mujer. La verdad que una mujer así de bonita no merecía una muerte así de fría. Tomo entre sus manos cubiertas por guantes un mechón de pelo de un tono rosado. Estaba ya muy maltratado y con trozos congelados en su rosada cabellera.-Sasuke tenemos esto- el antiguo pelirrojo corrió hacia Sasuke con una tarjeta de identificación en una de sus manos. El Uchiha se lo arrebato groseramente omitiendo los graves gruñidos de su compañero de trabajo.-Lo encontramos a unos metros al sur del cuerpo. Solo hayamos su identificación, no tenemos rastros aun de mas cosas personales - trago aire mientras veía de reojo la identificación del cuerpo femenino.

_Edad: mayor de 18 años_

-¿Y que saben sobre el asesino? Esta chica no se pudo hacer estas rajas tan terribles ella sola.-miro asqueado la raja grande y roja alrededor de todo su cuello, además de divisar un profundo agujero justo en su garganta. Dura y espantosamente su asesino no iba a dejarla morir hasta escucharla gritar de brutal sufrimiento. Seguramente la chica no paro de gritar un socorro o un auxilio. Pero al parecer la voz se le había acabo al sentir un arma afilada dentro su garganta.

_Sexo: Femenino. _No sabemos nada de eso, pareciera como si al culpable se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. En este caso no hay nada de pruebas a nuestro favor-Le tomo del hombro al pelinegro mientras se alejaba de Sasuke en compañía con la difunta.

-

_Nombre:_ _Haruno Sakura._

-Cuanto lo siento-le dijo al cuerpo como si este aun lo escuchara. Visualizó de nueva sus delgadas facciones mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre su palidezco cuello. Tomo entre ella una cadena de cristal, pasando su otra mano sobre la comisura ya morada de los labios de la palidezca mujer. Prefirió dejarlo así, a los muertos tenían que dejarlos descansar.

-…Sasori y compañía…- Se levanto y retomo su camino perdiendo de vista el cuerpo hasta encontrarse con Sasori-Llévense el cuerpo. Seguiremos investigando el cadáver.- El muy chulo se retiro dejando a todos con ojos cansados del fastidio.

-Ya lo escucharon…; Deidara llévate el cuerpo-rodó sus ojos mientras hacia un ademán con su mano.

-No estaría mal verte enterrado en la nieve danna hum-murmuro el chico de peculiar coleta rubia, entornando sus ojos en los otros color marrón.

-Solo inténtalo, Deidara-san-Sasori sonrío como un niño pequeño mientras miraba a profanidad los ojos azules del rubio.

-Solo recojan el cuerpo par de imbécil es-grito un Sasuke con un muy mal aura a su alrededor. Por conveniencia ambos chicos y otros expertos elevaron el cuerpo a una camilla envolviéndolo en una tunica blanca, dejando ver mas sangre en la nieve donde ella se encontraba postrada.-Quédense los hombres necesarios-sentencio antes de cerrar melancólicamente la puerta de su coche.

* * *

Sasuke seguía en su auto, conduciendo quien sabe cuantos kilómetros por hora; la distancia era demasiada para tan solo una hora. La velocidad a la que iba era impactante tanto así que si llegaba a impactarse con otra cosa saldría volado de la ventana a quien sabe cuantos metros de ahí.

-Tsk-gruño mientras omitía el décimo timbrado de su celular, su novia Karin no había dejado de llamarle en todo el transcurso, Sasuke no podía negar que la chica era peculiar y que tenia sus encantos, pero si se trataba de dar lata mañana tarde y noche, Karin era la invicta triunfadora jama vista.

-Sasuke amor se que estas ahí, no me niegues la llamada cielito no intentes ignorarme de nuevo sabiendo lo mucho que te amo Sasukito…te amo corazoncito de chocolate y miel de abeja pff…adiós amor-el mensaje de voz por parte de la pelirroja le hizo sentir una tremenda vergüenza ante Sasori quien estaba en el lado del copiloto sonriendo burlonamente y de Deidara quien se carcajeaba al punto de ahogarse en los asientos de atrás.

-Ay si Sasukito corazoncito de miel y chocolatito- burlo Deidara imitando a una nena chiflada mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar de la risa que le provocaba. Por otra parte a Sasori se le habían acabado las ganas de sonreír y ahora reía con ganas dándole compañía a Deidara.

-¿Lo escuchaste danna? uhn ¿Lo escuchaste?- se seco la saliva que había en sus labios refiriendose a Sasori, mientras que el pelirrojo no daba tregua al asunto y utilizaba un pañuelo en consolación por sus risueñas lagrimas. El par de idiotas habían ignorado por completo la presencia negra de Sasuke que no se dieron cuenta de lo rojo de furia que el se encontraba ni de sus ojos escarlata que giraban como trompo (N/A: no es sharingan ^^ es solo para acomplejar la situación)

-Par de idio… susurro al ver espantado una mota de cabello rosa en los asientos traseros por el espejo retrovisor. Estaba espantosamente asombrado, era el mismo color y la misma textura del cabello de los restos de aquella mujer. Sasuke movió sus ojos con frenesí hasta el punto en casi volverlos blancos. Tomo control de si para no asustar más a Sasori y a Deidara por su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Sasuke que mierda te pasa? Hum-pregunto Deidara.

Sasuke asustado volvió su mirada al espejo retrovisor, encontrándose con un cuerpo femenino de color paliducho con labios morados en punto de putrefacción, que se encontraba risueñamente sentada justo alado de su compañero Deidara. _Al parecer Deidara no lo notaba._

_-Sasuke-kun- _-¡¡Joder!!-El chico perdió sus manos del volante, provocando que el auto rodara sin control haciendo girar los cuerpos de los tres dentro de su auto. Después de eso solo se alcanzo ver el color escarlata invadiendo sádicamente la nieve. Asimilándola como el lugar de los hechos de los restos de la difunta mujer.

.  
.

El auto trágicamente se había estampado fuertemente con un poste deteniendo los frenéticos giros que el auto había dado, todo eso había pasado bajo la atenta mirada bizarra de un par de ojos verde jade.

_-Sasuke-kun-  
_

* * *

**Oh que les parecio? Hahaha bueno ojala y esta idea les guste  
gracias a una amiga que me dio consejos de cómo manejar el comportamiento de Sasori y Deidara pude inventar el carácter de ambos sin perder mucho su carácter original.  
buenoo espero y les hay gustado… y todo lo sabre a medida de REVIEWS  
el principio esta medio aburrido  
pero con reviews me daran muchas mas ideas de cómo acomplejar mi historia a modo que paresca fantasiosa y real ^^  
como ya sabran me gusta mucho usar la "bipolaridad" en mis fics… pienso que en cada cap tiene que haber trama, humor amor tragedia y todo eso al mismo tiempo..  
jusguenlo usteds…. Bueno me voe para comenzar a editar.."me gusto el novio de mi hermana vaa?**

***Recuerden… al sr BOTON *REVIEWW* n///n que espera ser oprimidoo con ansias**

***boton Review ( ^-^): Oh… con un review soy feliz amiguitas ^^ jajaja  
**

***con un review donan en forma de caridad la felicidad e inspiración que su escritora necesita..  
**

atte  
**^^  
U**ch**ih**a.**g**en

**( )_( )**

(")_(")

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada mis lectoras me disculpo por la tardanza y por la corto que esta cofcof..**

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes que lo conllevan son de mi propiedad, mas bien son de su creador Kishi, quien sera golpeado si la serie no termina en un SasuSaku ajaja**

**Bueno mis lectoras ya saben que algun indicio de plagio me lo consultan con un review para hacermelos saber esta bien**

**Las palabras entre comillas y en letras cursivas son pensamientos.**

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

**Amando a un Cadaver**

**Capitulo II**

_Oscuro, ahogado y en tinieblas. _

_Era el lugar donde extrañamente se encontraba. Inmuno a las emociones se quedó quieto, sintiendo el viento ondear su opacado cabello._

_-Sasuke- una sonora voz tarareó su nombre._

_Al joven Uchiha se le crispó la piel al escucharlo. Inmediatamente volteó a los lados no encontrando a alguna otra persona más._

_-Sasuke-_

_Se intimido y encogió de hombros quedándose sumiso en su lugar._

_-Sasuke-kun-_

_Giró en su mismo lugar viendo hacia todos lados._

_-¿Quién eres y que cojones quieres?- y enseguida una risa femenina le acompañó._

_-Ya va, ya va, no te pongas así-el pelinegro sintió una calida respiración justo atrás de su cuello. Este inmediatamente se erizó. -Después de todo…eres mi lindo clarividente-._

_Estático y sin aire era lo que le caracterizaba en ese momento._

_Giró lentamente su cuerpo viendo ondeante una melena de un color que no se le definía por la oscuridad, pero era de un tono muy chillante. Vio unos labios delgados de contextura exquisita y unos ojos algo brillantes observándole pesadamente._

_-Hola Sasuke-kun-_

_-Sasuke-kun –_

_-¡Sasuke!-_

_-¡SASUKE!-_

-Joven Sasuke-se sintió zarandeado por una melosa mujer.

Este rápidamente se incorporó muy enojado.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-…bueno… ya conocen su carácter.

-Un poco de mas respeto- ella frunció mucho el seño sin despegar su vista de el. Bueno, al menos sabía que no era una mas de sus fans- solamente doy servicios como enfermera.

-¿Enfermera?... ¿Estoy en un hospital?- la joven solo entrecerró los ojos.

-No que va, estamos en un rancho- la mujer era sarcástica, y a el no le simpatizaba nada.

-¿Qué cojones hago aquí?-el dijo al grano como siempre.

-Tuvieron un accidente en carretera- Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos- Sus amigos también están aq…-

-¿Amigos?- preguntó.

-¡¡Sasuke!!-gritaron al unísono Deidara y Sasori que acababan de entrar por la puerta, Sasuke instantáneamente se amargó.

-Bueno yo me retiro- la coqueta enfermera se retiro moviéndole las castañas pestañas al ignorante de Sasori.

-Sasori mira que esta buena la condenada-dijo divertido Deidara.

-Cierra la boca estupido- Sasuke dió a conocer su molesta presencia.

-Sasuke eres un amargado Umm.....-le respondió el rubio, Sasuke solo entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Joder que demonios nos pasó?- preguntó Sasuke-¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Están bien?

Deidara acompaño el silencio junto con Sasori quien no había dicho nada en todo el rato.

.

.

.

-Murieron- contestó frío Sasori. A Sasuke solo se le desencajo el rostro de sorpresa.- Y me temo que eso no es todo Sasuke-.

El susodicho no dijo nada.

-Sasuke…-_ah_-suspiró Deidara. Al parecer la cosa era seria.- El cadáver de la muchacha se borro del mapa.

-¿¡Pero que mierda!?-se exaltó- Ah si como no, entonces el estupido cadáver se fue corriendo solo ¿no?-bromeó sarcástico con el comentario.- ¡Por Dios es un jodido cadáver! ¿Escucharon? ¡Un **jodido CADAVER**!-gritó Sasuke furico.

Al instante sintió un aire negro y pesado a su alrededor. Fue entonces que recordó todo.

"Sasuke_ asustado volvió su mirada al espejo retrovisor, encontrándose con un cuerpo femenino de color paliducho con labios morados en punto de putrefacción, que se encontraba risueñamente sentada justo al lado de su compañero Deidara. Al parecer Deidara no la notaba.__  
_

_-__Sasuke-kun__-__  
_

_-¡¡Joder!!-"_

_  
_Se quedo anonadado al recordarlo, pero prefirió no decir nada para no asustar ni a Sasori ni a Deidara.

-¿Te ocurre algo Sasuke?- lo interrogó Sasori.

-No, no nada. Solo… solo vayan a descansar- ambos asintieron con la cabeza y cruzaron la puerta pasando desapercibido el nerviosismo de Sasuke.

-ah- el solo suspiro cansadamente.

* * *

Eran casi las 3:00 de la mañana y el cuarto de Sasuke estaba en penumbras.

No obstante el estaba angelical y dulcemente dormido, soñando quien sabe que cosas, pero se despertó por ocasión de un leve ruido. Prendió la lamparilla que estaba en el buró e inspeccionó con su modorra mirada el lugar.

Nada, no había absolutamente nada.

Iba a volver a apagar la lamparilla de no ser por un susurro, al parecer un susurro femenino.

-Si eres la bastarda enfermera deja de jugar joder-entrecerró los ojos fuertemente esperando una respuesta, y esta simplemente lo dejo helado.

-_Sasuke-kun_- el se volvió a quedar estático, reconociendo esa sumisa voz.-Te escuche hablar muy mal de mi hoy.

-¿Q-que?-

"_-¡UN JODIDO CADAVER!-"-recordó-_

-Debes aprender a respetar… a los muertos Sasuke-_kun_-

Sasuke sintió húmeda una oreja –aun seguía de espaldas-y temeroso se reincorporo con la hundida y femenina voz.

Un cabello largo y fino, alaciado de un tono rosado brillante tal como flor de cerezo era.-comenzó a sudar-Unos ojos verde jade, puros de complejidad y llenos de un brillo infantil y seductor al instante.-sintió sus manos palpitar. Una boca sensual y provocativamente rosada, y esta vez ya no había indicio de putrefacción en sus lados.-le tembló el cuerpo-.

-Sasuke-kun-susurró casi gimiendo la mujer.

El casi gritaba de no ser por las hábiles manos de ella que se encargaron de callarle.

-¿Sa-Sakura?- no podía ser verdad, ella era...

Era...

Era un jodido cadaver.

Ella sonrío reincorporándose en la cama y lamiendo con su rosada lengua la comisura de los labios de Sasuke.

-El gusto es mío-dijo ella.

**Hola de nuevo y espero que les haya agradado este segundo capitulo, como ya habran notado Sakura tomara un papel muy acosador con el jajaja i like it (:**

**!!!ES EL MISMO CAPITULO PERO CORREGIDO!!!**

**¿Reviews?**

**U**ch**ih**a**g**en


End file.
